Stuck in an Elevator with only you
by Hisoka Uchiha
Summary: Okay so goku is kinda really bored and just wants to visit sanzo at his work. So goku skips school and goes to  sanzo’s work and he just happens to bump into sanzo’s rival Homura on the way up…in the Elevator….and …well I don’t want to give it away sooo..


**Stuck in a** **Elevator**

**BY:** hisoka

**Genre:** Humor / Romance / YAOI

**Summary:** Okay so goku is kinda really bored and just wants to visit sanzo at his work. So goku skips school and goes to sanzo's work and he just happens to bump into sanzo's rival Homura on the way up…in the Elevator….and …well I don't want to give it away sooo..let your imagantion wonder….!!!XP

**Pairing: **Homura x Goku ( metions sanzo)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gensoumaden Saiyuki. therefore making these characters not mine and this a pure fan made ….wait it's fanfiction of course it's fan made…okay so anyway.

**Authors note: **oh by the way if things are like this:

'_omg is that twi!'_

that's thought….duh…any that's all now to the story!!!

ELEVATOR

'_gah…this old geezer won't shut up..' _goku thought as he stared out the window. His golden eyes wondered of into space. _'man..i hate sanzo ..he always has to work…he's probably just yelling at people to do his work for him…'_ he placed his face on the cold desk and contuies to think about how he wants to kill the History teacher and get the hell out of there. right as the bell was going to ring goku got a great idea. he was going to skip there rest of the day and go visit sanzo at work, and maybe get something from his lover.( If you get drift XD)). The bell had rung and he dashed out of class like a madman. _'yeeehaw free at last'_ he shouted in his head. he jumped over the school gates and ran right into the city. He looked on the city map and saw that's sanzo's work was about six blocks away. he decided he'd just walk there since he needed the exercise anyway. when he got to the door he was out of breath. his tan skin was drenched in sweat. he entered the sliding doors. he let out a sigh slumping against the wall. "man I hate running" he mubled as he went to the desk to ask which floor he could find sanzo. "excuse me but could you tell me which floor sanzo may be on?" he asked the lady at the desk.

she looked at him and smiled "of course sir he's on the 40th " he thanked her and ran to the elevators. he leaned on the wall again. "okay I'll just meet him and smile say"hi!" like my normal self." he snickered at the thought of his lovers face when he saw him at work. he pressed the up button and the elevator went bing. Goku blinked "that was fast" the doors opened and he didn't care to see that Sanzo's rival was in the elevator. he stepped in and noticed that the 40th floor had already been. clicked. "odd..?" he thought. the doors closed. that's when he noticed someone was in the elevator with him. "hello Goku…" a low hansome voice said. goku flinched. he slowly turned around to see a smiling taller man. "H-homura" goku stuttered. "yes..goku-kun?" Homura asked opening his eyes. as always the made goku stare. His gold eye and blue eye always seem to captivate him. "just stay your distance .."goku said as he glared back at the other. Homura just smiled "oof course". there was along sillents.

Homura looked over at the younger teen. he studied the boys body very carefully. tan skin, long brown hair, golden eyes soft lips girlish waist. he hungered for goku and hated the fact that he was with sanzo. Goku was doing the same thing. he studied Homura's pale skin, black hair. his muscles. then they're eyes met. golden meat blue and gold. "what is it goku-kun?" Homura asked still smiling. "find something you like?" Goku blushed "s-shut up I was only looking …it wasn't like that you perv!!" Homura just chuckled." my your very energetic…" homura stated as he stepped closer to the goku. "hey what are you ?! I said keep your distanc-" he was cut off. because homura wasn't listening to him and plus they were like two inches away from each others face. Homura smirked as he noticed goku squirm. "what is wrong goku-kun…it's not like you haven't been this close with Sa-n-zo" he said as he blew air on goku's ear making him squirm more. "s-shut it and get away from me!" he said trying to push the other way. Homura chuckled again an pulled away. "goku-kun you are just a bundle of fun." he walked back over to the other side of the elevator. _'ooh goku you have no idea what l have in store for you'. _goku almost fell over when homura left him. he quickly regained his ground. _'I know he's gonna try somethin' again'. _they stood in silence. Goku turned his back on homura. as soon as they lost eye contact Homura knew there was an opening.

he quitly snuck up on goku, goku didn't really notice until he felt something wrap around his waist. "goku your hair smells pretty good…like lavander" Homura whispered. goku blushed "yeah it's called s-shampoo." he stammered. For some reason goku could feel his heart pound faster. "mmm…" homura's hand wondered to the boys ass. he felt how round and cute the younger's boy ass was. he felt the other squirming under his hand. "homura s-stop " goku whimpered trying to sound strong but he was honestly falling under the olders power. Homura only smirked and pinched the boys as. "eep!" goku squeaked. he quickly turned around "stop !!" his face was flushed. "how cute..your eyes go so well with that shade of red" he stepped forward knocking goku into the wall. goku looked up blushing . homura's eyes looked into his eyes. again the intense stare between the two. Homura got annoyed seeing as nothing was going to happen. he noticed the emergency stop button. "hmm…" he quickly pushed it . the elevator stopped surprising both of them, not to mention making goku loose balance and fall into homuras arms. they both blinked. goku seeming a bit shaken held tightly onto homura's shirt. "goku-kun are you alright?" Homura asked snaking his arm around the other's waist to keep him steady. the boy nodded, but he didn't look like he was gonna move anytime soon. "h-homura…"goku said looking up blushing, homura looked calmly down. "yes?" he said looking down at the cute-ness.

"why'd we stop?"

"there must be something wrong with the elevator" homura said lying. Goku nodded "oh.. okay." there was another long silence before any of them spoke. Goku couldn't help but notice that his pants were getting tighter. he blushed think about what would happen if homura noticed. but little did he know homura had noticed. "is there something wrong Goku-kun?" he asked with an all knowing smirk. "wha-no ..i'm fine just …is it me or is it hot in here?" he asked trying to get away from homura. homura placed his hand back on goku's ass rubbing it making the boy move closer to him again. "ah.."goku blushed covering his mouth. "hmm….are you always this sensitive ?" Homura asked. goku's mind was starting to loose all train of thought. "yea- I mean noo…stop it" he said leaning his head on the strong mans chest. he felt weak and very hot. homura was enjoying how easy goku was to tease. "goku…do you like it..being touched here?" he asked as he moved his hand to the front of the boy. goku wanted to step back but there was a wall in his way. "h-homura..get away from me y-you sick twisted …pervert!!" goku growled again trying to be fierce but again he shuttered as he felt homura's hand brush against him. "but it seems like your enjoying this..why would you want me to stop now?" homura lowered his voice. goku whimpered weakly. His grip tightening on homura's shirt. His head slumped down his brown hair slid onto his shoulder. his golden eyes closed tightly. _' damn…him..'_ goku thought. homura's hand skillfully played with goku's pant zipper. goku quickly grabbed for homura's hand to stop but he wasn't quick enough. "too slow" homura chuckled as goku squirmed more. goku's eyes fluttered open and closed. homura undid the boy's zipper and felt his way inside the trembling boys pants. Goku gasped falling against the wall of the elevator. he gripped the bar to keep him steady. he gasped as homura placed his big cold hand on his slowly hardening member. "Ahhhhh…" Goku moaned _'What the hell am I doing! I'm with Sanz-ohhh…'_ Goku moaned mentally closing his eyes taking in the pleasure. Homura was delighted to see Goku accepting the pleasure he was giving. "are you likeing this G-o-k-u" he asked bending over the boy licking his ear. Goku nodded reluctantly knowing it was wrong to do this behind sanzo's back. "Good because I'm just getting started." Goku eye's flew open as Homura's hand went faster. "(pant, pant) mmmm…" Homura liked the noises that were coming from Goku's mouth and he wanted more, but he decided to tease Goku to see what else he can make come out of that mouth. Goku was getting ready to come and Homura knew that. "H-Hom-mur-ahhhh I'm go-going t-t-to…"

"I know Goku…" Homura said as Goku came into his hand. Homura's pants were getting tighter and tighter by seeing Goku panting and gasping with the flush on his face and the way he trembled. goku slid down the wall his left hand grabbing the bar on the way down. he was still shivering in the after glow of the feeling. Homura smirked seeing this. goku opened his eyes after awhile and slowly getting up. "I didn't say this was over ….did I ?" he grabbed goku by his right wrist forcing goku to let go of the bar that he held with his left. goku was forced to put a hand in between Homura's legs. goku gasped as he felt the big bludge, his eye shot up to the taller man. he saw the lust in homura's eyes. _'he really wants me…_' goku thought gulping. "goku .." homura whispered in dark husky voice. goku closed his eyes and let out a sigh. he began to rub the buldge. his girly finger teased the zipper. homura pulled him closer give a deep moan from the back of his throat. _'has homura..been wanting this all this time…'_goku's heart was racing at this thought. he noticed that his had had begun to rub faster. "Goku.." homura said as he helped the other quickly unzip his pants. goku then quickly went down to grab the other's member from in side the pants. Homura was a bit surprised at how forward goku had become in just two seconds. goku licked the tip timidly wanting to see what homura would do. he got a gasp that was very uncharacteristic from Homura. Goku smiled softly. he licked the tip again then slid his tounge down the shaft. his hands the moved to help him. he moved his head to the tips and licked it slowly while his hands moved up and down. Homura was loving this, goku's hands were so soft and skilled. he let out a sigh which made goku stop. his mouth was full with homura's member in his mouth. he looked up and asked "Hom-ura whaths wong?" the vibration from his voice sent shivers up Homura's body. "Nothing Goku…just keep moving…." goku blinked then contuied now fully engulfing Homura's member.

After what seemed like an hour Homura came. he let out a silent scream in his orgasm. he was expecting goku to pull away. he was surprised to find that goku was still milking him dry. looking down he saw goku's eyes glazed over with lust. His golden eyes looking up his cheeks flushed, sweat driping down the side of his face and cum leaking from the Connors of his mouth. he watched this sight in aw. Goku then pulled away licking his lips. " that's was yummy" he stated seductively. Homura couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Goku got up and looked up at the other. while Homura looked down. "how long do think this elevator will be shut down?" goku asked a suggestive tone was in the question. "I'm not very sure .." Homura said getting the hint. "well I'm hard …" goku said blushing pouting alittle "oh I'll help you"

meanwhile at the Security office

"Goyjo stop we're at work!!" A man with glasses said blushing as his partner sucked on his neck.

"come on Hakkai …that's what makes it more Erotic no?" he said teasing the other some more, his hands wondering under the other's shirt. a Hand stopped him abruptly. "Goyjo I have a gun and I swear that I'll shoot you if you contiue." Goyjo looked into the other's green eye, they no longer held the clam sweet look they had. he chuckled nervously backing away "you hang around sanzo way to much…"


End file.
